


Little

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Background Character Death, Dogs, F/M, First Day of School, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Papa!Mike, Sleeping Together, daddy!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Ben’s girlfriend, he is left with a newborn and grief. Supported by Mike, his best friend, he soon is able to work around his feelings.</p><p>_<br/>“Everything's going to be alright!” Mike said and sat on the bench next to him, slinging an arm around the brown haired man.<br/>“How do you know?” Ben questioned him and passed Ava to Mike who took the little girl with all the care he could muster that late.<br/>“It's us. It has to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Hello, my love.“ Ben whispered as the tiny baby was passed to him as he sat on the bench in front of the delivery room. He was guided out when Lia lost her consciousness and her heartbeat dropped. Fear and anxiety was racing through him, mixed with the happiness he felt when he finally saw his daughter for the first time.

“She is a healthy little girl.” The nurse told him before she vanished once again in the chaos that was the room Ben and his daughter just left.

“Mommy is going to hold you soon.” Ben promised her quietly. Carefully, the newly father tugged the blanket away to look into a beautiful face. Dark lashes framed deep blue eyes.

“Soon...“ he murmured and pressed a gentle kiss to the tiny brown tuft of hair on her head.

Resting her against his chest, Ben waited, waited for news or someone to tell him anything. As the nurse, who brought his daughter to him, came back with a bottle of milk, to teach him how to hold her before giving her the bottle, Ben could ignore his panicking mind for a few seconds spent feeding his little girl.

But just as he was burping her, a doctor came, her face hard while she had a chart in her hand, gripping it tightly.

“Mr. Ebbrell?” She asked. Ben was up and on his feet while still softly burping his daughter until she let out a tiny burp.

“Yes?”

“I'm afraid to tell you that Ms. Pirello didn’t survive the complication of the birth.” He had to sit down, careful not to shake his daughter too much.  Everything seemed to rush, the weight on his shoulders tripled and he felt crushed. He couldn’t break down, he couldn’t.

“Lia wanted her to be named Ava Calla.” Ben said, looking down at the fragile baby, still being clutched to his shoulder.

“Mr. Ebbrell?” The doctor asked, concern written all over her face.

“Is there paperwork I have to fill?”

“Actually, yes. I will bring it to you.” And she was hushing away, taking the nurse with her, leaving him alone once again.

Moving Ava until she rested against his chest, Ben fished out his phone of the little bag next to him, dialing a familiar number.

“Yeah?” came a sleepy voice on the other end and only then Ben noticed that it was after midnight.

“Mike?” he asked, unsure how to start.

“Ben, everything alright?” there was some moving in the background and a huff from Mike as he probably sat up.

“Ava is here.” He told his best friend and there was a hurray from the other side before it went quite again.

“And?” Mike asked as the silence went on.

“Lia died.”

“I will be there in a few.”

Filling out the forms to release Ava into his care and the official paper for everything else, the minutes ticked by fast and not ten minutes later, Mike came running through the corridor and took a hard stop before Ben, dropping to his knees before taking his friend in the arms, paying attention to the little girl fussing on Ben’s chest.

“Everything's going to be alright!” Mike said and sat on the bench next to him, slinging an arm around the brown haired man.

“How do you know?” Ben questioned him and passed Ava to Mike who took the little girl with all the care he could muster that late.

“It's us. It has to.” And in that moment, Ben let the first tears fall, until he sat there with Mike at his side and Ava secured next to him.

The first night they were spending at Mike's apartment. Ben didn’t trust himself to be alone right now, so he spent it with Mike curled around his back and Ava in a makeshift crib on the floor next to the bed while Ben had at least one hand rested on her back.

Ben felt safe right there and then, untouchable for all fear and death, there in Mike's arms, cuddled into a warm chest with another body resting a few centimeters away from him. He never wanted to come out from under the heavy arm rested over his waist.

Thankfully, the hospital had sent him home with a bag of diapers and a canister of powder for milk that came in use often during the night and morning. Every time Mike tried to get up, Ben pressed him down against the mattress and lifted Ava up to calm her / feed her/ change her or just carry her around until she would fall asleep once again before Ben was able to snuggle back under Mike's arm.

A few days later the funeral was held in a small graveyard at the edge of the town and Ben couldn’t bring himself to show up. He spent the day curled up on the sofa with Ava in the crib only a few centimeters away from him, with Mike there as a silent supporter.

 

_**2 Week old** _

“You should move in.” Mike commented as he was walking around the kitchen, having Ava strapped around his chest with a sling.

“Would that be okay for you? And your landlord?” Ben asked from where he was at the stove, watching as their lunch cooked happily away.

“I would have to ask him but it should be okay. I mean look at me, how could you say no?” Mike grinned and pointed at the sling around his neck.

“If you have strict policy?” Ben laughed and stirred the spinach as he watched Mike picking up his phone and calling his landlord.

“I would love to live here.” Ben added quietly but Mike still picked it up and smiled widely at him.

“Don’t I know that?” he joked and was interrupted by the landlord picking up the phone.

When Ava started to scream in the middle of the call, Ben hurried over to take her from Mike who nodded gratefully and walked into another room while Ben fed his tiny girl.

Later that day, Ben went to his old apartment, collecting everything he and Ava would need and proceeded to move in with Mike. And also told his landlord that he was moving out.

He was greeted by the sight of Mike on the sofa with Ava on his chest, sleeping deeply as a documentary played on the TV screen. Putting the duffle bag and the other bags he took with down, Ben came to stand next to the couch, smiling softly at the most important persons in his life.

Carefully, Ben lifted Ava from Mike's chest to bring her into the crib in the bedroom where he placed her gently on the bedding before walking back into the living room to turn the TV off.

Sitting down at Mike's feet, Ben reached out to tug Mike's shirt down that had wandered up and exposed his belly to the world. As he did that, Mike stirred and even before he woke up his hand came to rest on his chest, searching for Ava.

“She is in the crib.” Ben told him, touching his hand with his to still the searching hand. Sleepily, Mike opened his eyes and smiled at Ben.

“You’ve got everything you need?” he asked with a rough voice and sat up, leaning against the side of the couch.

“Yeah. Thank you for letting us-...“ Ben was shut up by Mike pulling him towards him until Ben was resting between his legs against his chest.

“I just keep you for the food.” He jokily told him and murmured then seriously “You enrichen my life, Ben. You and Ava. And you will always be welcome in my life. And she is a tiny plus one, so…” he trailed of, smiling.

“Thank you.” Ben said sincere and hefted him and Mike up to trot to the bedroom.

“Let's sleep, okay?”

 

_**2 Month old** _

“Can you get the butter?” Ben asked Mike as the walked through the cooled section of the store, pushing the cart forward and shushing Ava in her sling around his neck and side.

“The Irish one or the cheap one?” Mike asked, standing in front of the cooler filled with dairy products, balancing the two butters in his hand as he looked at Ben questioning.

“Get the... cheap one. And two liters of milk.”

“Are you going to make rice pudding?” Mike asked as he placed the groceries in the cart, taking it from Ben as they kept on strolling.

“If you want. But then we have to get some round-corn rice.”

“Okay, later, when we are in the grain aisle” Mike suggested and it was approved by a short nod from Ben.

“Oh wait, I forgot something.” Ben said and walked back to get some eggs, sorting through the damaged ones until he found a whole pack. Turning around, Ben walked towards Mike but stopped short when he saw a pretty woman standing close to Mike, playing with her long hair.

And Mike was leaning into the conversation, his face open and smiling. Ben bit his lips, wanting to step in, but he had to remind himself that Mike wasn’t his or Ava's. Maybe Ava's because she got everyone wrapped around her tiny little finger. But not his. Turning around, Ben took a few steps away from them, to leave them some privacy, but Ava decided that they spent enough time in the cold aisle so she opened her tiny mouth and let out a wail that shocked even Ben. He dropped the eggs back on the pile to take her out of the sling and directly into his arms and seconds later Mike was there, fussing around them.

“I think it’s the cold.” Ben told Mike before he stepped out of the coldness and into the normal section of the store, slowly bouncing to calm her down.

Slowly the wail turned into a whimper and soon Ava was back to a content sucking of her pacifier and looking around with her big eyes.

“thank god.” Ben muttered and pressed a quick kiss to her head, putting her back into her sling before smiling at Mike.

“Sorry, for ripping you away from your conversation.”

“Fuck conversation. Ava is more important.” Ben felt a slight flutter in his chest but it died instantly as the woman walked up to them.

“Everything alright?” She asked as she peered at the sling hiding Ava’s face.

“Everything is alright.” Ben said and curled a hand around Ava’s backside, holding her even closer.

“Sophia, those are Ben and Ava. I told you about them.” Throwing her hair over her shoulder she thought for a short moment in which Ben concentrated on Ava as she fussed slightly at the change of bedding.

“Oh yeah, the baby you are co-parenting.” She said and fluttered her lashes at Mike. “Sorry.” She then said to Ben, grinning slightly.

“Oh no, it's true. Don’t apologize.” Ben told her before looking around.

“I will get the cart and continue, okay?” Ben then asked Mike who furrowed his brow.

“Sure. I will follow soon.” He said earnestly.

“Take your time.” Ben told him and collected the eggs on his way to the cart, driving it out the cooled section. As he was selecting some vegetables, he was surprised by Mike showing up at his side, picking up some carrots. He was seething.

“You alright?” Ben asked him as he took the poor carrots out of Mike's tight grip.

“She was so disrespectful to you.” He said and glanced at his fingers, flexing them.

“She said that it was no wonder that you don’t have the mother at your side.” Now he was back to white knuckles and locked jaw. Ben threw the carrots into the cart and curled a hand around Mike's jaw, bringing him to look him in the eyes.

“I told her to go fuck herself.” He then whispered, leaning into Ben’s touch.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I really do. You both are my life. How could someone who says that they know me insult you?” He shook his head.

“Let's just keep shopping. We can talk later when Ava is changed and sleeping, okay?” Ben murmured soothingly and watched Mike's face like a hawk.

“When Ava is asleep.” Mike nodded and let his hands fall open and his posture relax before stepping away from Ben to take over the cart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> growing together

_**4 Month** _

It was the first big birthday in Ben’s family since the birth of Ava so naturally, he was surrounded by grandparents, aunts and all kinds of family during the main feast. Ava, who wasn’t used to bigger crowds, thanks to Ben being pretty angsty about the playgrounds around the neighborhood, was fussing the whole time, treating to cry at every new person coming into her view.

Soon enough, Ben was annoyed with everyone and Ava was in the same mood, having buried her face in Ben’s chest ages ago and not letting up at any chance. Excusing himself, Ben wandered away from the feast and into a bedroom made up for him and Ava.

Still not letting go of his shirt, Ben resigned to hold Ava for the rest of the day and night. Taking his phone out, Ben fought with himself not to call Mike. Maybe he had a girl over or was otherwise enjoying his free night without them.

But when Ava reached out to hit the screen, she pressed the facetime option and not moments later, they were connected to London. Or better say to a Mike with a big grin on his face, in their flat with mussed hair in the bed.

“Look at my pretty people.” He said and sat up, shaking the phone as he did. Ava perked up at the familiar voice and turned her head to stare at the screen, then screamed shortly before turning on Ben’s chest, facing the camera.

“Someone has been missing you.” Ben said as an apology, holding her up so Mike could see her better.

“And I you.” He returned and laughed when Ava gleefully laughed before touching the screen.

“There are so many people here.” Ben begun to tell him about the evening, how often he was asked about the new life he had and how often old people wanted to hold Ava.

“And I said, no she is currently really skittish and I don’t want to give her away. And they just glared at me with that old grumpy face.“ He finished, grinning while Mike laughed in the background.

“You really did. God bless.” He said, voice filled with happiness.

“And what were you up to?” Ben asked, leaning back in the bed so Ava could rest on his chest while he could watch Mike.

“Well, I cleaned the kitchen, which you left in a mess and I did the laundry, then watched a horrible movie which you should never watch and dropped dead on the bed at 5pm.”

“It must be boring without us.” Ben said jokingly but Mike nodded, scratching his chest.

“It's quiet, lonely and just really not what I am used to.”  
“We will be back in 2 days time and it seems that I am going to call you often, thanks to Ava’s reaction to your voice and face.” Ben informed him and looked down only to see Ava fast asleep. So he quickly placed her into the makeshift crib.

“Goodnight love.” Mike said and Ben turned the phone so Mike could see her sleeping for a few seconds before Mike complained that he will come down to them if he showed her a second longer.

“And just hide if people get too annoying. Just say, Ava pooped or she is hungry, or Mike just really needs some good old princess action.” Mike spoke as he cuddled into the pillow that he held to his side, making it comfortable to fall back asleep.

“Will do that tomorrow, you wanna sleep again?” Ben asked him and placed the phone on the bed before undressing and redressing in his PJs. Meanwhile, Mike yawed and said “Yeah, but let's talk until one of us falls asleep.”  
Smiling, Ben huddled under the blanket with a last look to Ava.

“We should start feeding Ava some purées. It's supposed to help with allergies.” Ben started and fell into an easy conversation until his eyelids dropped and fell asleep with Mike's face illuminated on the screen in front of him.

 

_**8 months old** _

“Ava, love.” Ben said, sitting in front of his princess, offering mashed peas on a spoon and smiling when the slightly greener eyes fixed on him, reminding him of Lia in so many ways. Her brown hair was now longer, curling around her head like a halo.

“Da no.” She said, glaring at the offered spoon with mashed peas on it.

“But princess.”

“No.” She said with her soft voice, shacking her head repeatedly.

“Ava.” Mike said as he came into the room, seeing the mess they already made.

“Pa no.” she said looking at Mike with wide eyes before pointing at the food spread around everywhere.

“Do you want carrots love?”

She nodded, and Mike looked smug for a second before remembering that they hadn’t any.

“Damn it.” He cursed and Ben snorted.

“Don’t promise our daughter something you can’t deliver.” He held in, repeating the words in his mind and mentally hit his head against the table.

“Well, maybe our daughter knows and wants to go shopping. You want to go shopping?” Mike asked, turning to Ava who squealed and reached out for Mike to lift her out of the baby seat, moving her into the bathroom to wash her face and probably hair.

“Our daughter.” Ben whispered to himself and smiled, placing a hand on his chest as he felt something beautiful bloom in his chest.

Cleaning up the mess in the kitchen as Mike cleaned up the mess on their princess,  Ben kept on smiling. He couldn’t even stop as they went into the store and after when he was making carrot mash.

Even later, when they settled into the bed with Mike curled around his back and Ava in her room across the hallway, the former office of Mike’s.

“I wasn’t sure if it was alright with you.” Mike begun, tightening the arm around Ben’s waist for a second.

“Mh?” Ben hummed, not even turning his head because it felt so heavy with sleep already.

“Her calling me Pa.”

“I’m all for it. You are her father. In the sense you are raising her with me.” Ben informed him and laced their fingers on his stomach together. He could feel Mike smiling into his shoulder.

“Are we in a partnership?” Mike asked him. Ben had to think, staring ahead to the window where he could see some streetlights through the blinds.

“Maybe we are even in a relationship.” Ben supplied, waiting for Mike's answer which followed shortly after.

“Maybe we are.”

Now Ben turned in Mike's arms to look him directly in his face, searching with open eyes for a joke, for a spark of humor.

But nothing but pure honesty.

“Maybe we really are.” Ben whispered and was suddenly kissed gently on the mouth, robbing him of his breath and words until Mike was leaning slightly over him, smiling down at him with shining eyes.

 

 “We are.” He confirmed it and framed Ben's face with his hands, brushing along his cheeks.

“Okay.” Ben murmured and closed his eyes as the next kiss came.

 

_**2 years old** _

“You wanna dance princess?” Mike asked as he turned the volume up on radio, lifting Ava up on the counter as an old song came to play.

“Yes, Papa!” She yelled and begun to wiggle her whole body and Ben, from where he was sitting on the right next to her wiggling form, laughed outright before slipping down the counter to stand next to Mike who danced too and soon later he was also dancing, getting dipped by Mike and doing the dipping for Ava who squealed and giggled the whole time, screeching “Daddy and Papa” Whenever she found herself lost of their attention.

Out of breath, they sank on the ground with a jumping girl between them and Ben shot Mike a helpless look which was returned with by a not very helpful short smile and an excusing expression on his face.

“Now, same question, Pancakes or waffles?”

Getting yelled at from two fronts was never so laughable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one day left.  
> yeahy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> growing old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one.

_**5 years old** _

“Okay, love. Today is the big day.” Ben said cheerily, lifting Ava up who had her long brown hair in pigtails and a pair of colorful shorts and a green shirt on, paired with her bright yellow shoes. She chose it herself this morning and Ben was always proud of how she dressed herself. Always so beautifully colorful. Thank god they found a primary school without a school uniform. They long stopped caring about what she wore, as long as it was warm enough for the harsh weather.

“I know that dad.” She grinned up at him, lifting her tiny fist. “Education.”

“Education!” Ben said back and was jumped by an energized girl. Packing her on the side of his hip, Ben walked along the rooms until they came to stand in front of the bedroom.

“We have 20 minutes left before we have to get going. You want to wake Papa up or should I?” That wasn’t even a real question because both of them knew the answer already.

Shoving the door open, Ava wiggled out of Ben’s arm only to run up and into the bed and right into Mike who was sleepily looking at them.

“Education, papa!” Ava yelled and Mike laughed, looking at Ben.

“She is your daughter. There is no denying.” And grinned at Ava who snuggled up against him.

“Come daddy, join us!” she commanded and Ben slipped beside them on the bed and was soon also covered in Ava as she was lying over both of their laps with a smug smile.

“You’ve got 20 minutes before we go, you know that right?” Ben asked Mike as he shut his eyes and leaned back. Instantly, his eyes were ripped open and he stared at Ben.

“20?”

“Yeah.” Mike pulled Ava up from his lap and into his arms as he stood up, only to give her back to Ben who was attacked by a little monkey around his neck.

“Papa!” She squealed into Ben's ear.

“Sorry, love. Have to get dressed!” He told her and dressed quickly while Ben and Ava sat in bed and redid her hair over and over until she had one long braid on the back of her head. And until Mike was dressed which took longer.

Then they were up and moving, taking the backpack and some snacks to hold through the long day and all the things they would need for today.

Having Ava on his hip while Mike carried the rest of their stuff, thrown over his shoulder with that colorful backpack over the other, Ben took a last look into the apartment before he shut the door, locking it.

“We ought to get a bigger house.” Ben said to Mike as they walked along the streets down to the school district, hands entwined.

“But with a garden!” Ava pimped it from where she was still leaning against Ben’s chest, looking at her parents with big green eyes.

“We really do.” Mike agreed and glanced around in the neighborhood they were walking through.

“And doggy!” Ava remind them and Ben chuckled, adjusting her body on his side slightly.

“Yeah, the dog papa promised you ages ago” Ben added and laughed when Mike groaned in fake agony and shook his head grinning.

“One day we will!” he said, raising his fist into the air in mockery and brought Ava to giggle in delight.

 “One day.” She repeated and then yelled a really loud and enthusiastic “Education!” into Ben’s ear when the school came into their view.

“That’s right, love.” He said and helped her to the ground where she was running up to the school.

“I really hope this school is neither homophobic nor sexist.” Mike muttered under his breath but loud enough for Ben to hear and agree with it.

Leaving their daughter in the hands of a middle aged woman was one hard step to take, but Ben and Mike weren’t the only parents who stood outside with maybe even tears in their eyes.

But before they could leave, Ava came running out and hugged them a last time, whispering an “I love you” to both of them and made them tear up even harder.

“We love you too, princess. Now go and conquer the world.” Ben whispered to her and pressed a big kiss to her head, releasing her once again to run back into the classroom.

Walking back, Mike had an arm around Ben’s hip, holding him closer.

“Were did the time go?” He asked, thinking about the first time he saw Ava in Ben’s arms.

“I have no idea.” Ben answered and leaned into Mike who pressed him tightly against himself.

 

_**7 years old** _

“So, you remember when I once promised you a dog?” Mike asked as he sat down in front of Ava, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

“Yes, Papa.” Ava said, confused. She even put her tiny science kit away to give Mike her full attention.

“We decided that it's time to get one.” Mike told her and was soon thrown back onto his back with an excited 7 year old on his chest, grinning madly.

“Daddy! We get a dog!” she yelled into the direction of the office where Ben was working.

“I know, love.” Came it a bit closer and then Ben's head came around the corner, smiling down at them before he stepped up next to them to lift Ava up.

“Shall we go then?” he asked her as he helped Mike up.

“Yes!” she yelled and was up and running around, collecting clothes to wear.

“You called the shelter?” Mike asked quietly, leaning over to Ben who nodded.

“They have 5 dogs we can select from. All of them have their shots and are fit to be around children.”

“Thanks.” Mike said and gave Ben a soft kiss that was interrupted by Ava running into their legs.

“Let's go, let's go! Dogs are waiting for us!”

“Okay, okay.” And they were dragged out of their house by their daughter who couldn’t stop chanting “dog!“ under her breath the whole time they spent driving to the shelter.

“Family Ebbrell?” The young man at the shelter asked them as they stepped out of the car, Ava jumping around them.

“Yeah, hello. I called earlier for the dogs. Ben, Mike and Ava.” Ben pointed at them.

“Dogs!” Ava yelled.

“Yes, dogs. Good, then just follow me.” The man said and added as an afterthought. “I am Kay.” As they walked deeper into the shelters. They could hear the meows of the cats and the barking of the dogs and the squealing of Ava whenever she saw an animal.

“Okay. We have 2 puppies, 3 middle aged ones.” Kay told them, guiding them to the cages of the dogs.

They let Ava run along the cages, looking at each and every dog while Kay told them some smart facts and some introductions for taking care of dogs.

“Daddy. That one!” Ava said as she came to a halt in front of a cage and Ben had to quickly walk to the cage to spy into it. There was a tiny puppy, long fur and fluffy to no end.

“Ahh we think it’s an Australian Shepherd.” Kay said, kneeling down next to them.

The puppy stood up and yipped at Ava who had her hand inside the cage and then her hand was licked by a fluffy puppy.

“Are they good around babies?” Mike asked concerned as he also looked into the cage, smiling at the happiness Ava radiated.

“They should be. Really protective and good-hearted.” Kay informed them.

“Good. We would take him.” Ben said after he got a nod from Mike, smiling at his daughter and the dog, his heart melting in his chest at the sight of it.

“Oh it’s a her.”

“Even better. Equality.” They laughed shortly before they had to get up to fill out the papers and donating money to the shelter as a payment for the new family member.

“She doesn’t have a name yet.” Kay said as he got her out of the cage, putting her on a leash and giving it to Ava to hold, while the puppy jumped around her, licking and yipping.

“Love, would you like to name her?” Ben asked crouching down at her level and getting some wet kisses from the puppy.

“Basil.” Ava shot out, grinning at her father.

“But it’s a female dog.” Kay said and suddenly got 3 pairs of stinky eyes from the family and even the dog shortly looked at him before going back to running around Ava.

“Basil it is then.” Mike told Kay and smiled at his ever growing family.

Later that day, after they bought really everything a puppy would need and after they build a dog corner in Ava’s room, Ben and Mike finally sank into the bed with a relieved sigh.

“Next project, another baby in the Ebbrell household.”Mike murmured as he shuffled closer to Ben who was already short before passing out but still moved until he was draped over Mike's chest.

“I still can’t believe you took my name.” He told Mike and nuzzled into his bare chest, smiling.

“I can’t believe you married me.” Mike murmured and got hit on the arm for it.

“Shut up.”

“I love you too.”

“love you too.”

 

_**9 years old** _

Holding her little brother for the first time, Ava sat between Ben and Mike on the bed, supporting that tiny tiny head with her hands as she just stared at the red blotched face. Basil sat at the foot end of the bed, watching them with waggling tail.

“Juniper Gavin.” Ben told her when she asked for his name.

“’uniper?”

“It's an evergreen tree.” Mike supplied and helped her to adjust the baby boy.

“And now your brother.” Ben said grinning. Ava hushed him as Juniper made a soft sound, prying his eyes open slowly.

“Hey, that was funny.” Ben exclaimed.

“You tried.” Mike informed him and kissed him softly before turning back to watch their kids.

“He has papa's eyes.” She muttered gently as Juniper looked up at them with wide blue eyes.

“Eye color changes sometimes. You had blue eyes when you were born too. Now you have green ones. Maybe Juniper gets your eyes or mine. Color. Not the real eyes. “

“Cool.” She whispered seconds before Juniper opened his mouth wide and a wail came out, shocking Ava so much that she pressed her brother into Mike's chest and crawled to Basil who let her curl up against her.

“Food or diaper?” Ben asked, already getting up to take Juniper from Mike who said “Food.” before he vanished to the kitchen to make the milk substitute.

“Basil.” Ben said and their dog was up and standing on his feet moments later. Kneeling down, Ben presented their new member, smiling.

“Basil this is Juniper, Juniper this is Basil.” He introduced them and Basil was already sniffing the tiny wailing human before licking it once over the cheek before Basil moved back to Ava onto the big bed.

Mike came back with the bottle and Ben gave Jun back to Mike to let him feed him.

“Ava, you told me you have homework.”

“Can I do them in here?” she asked, standing up.

“Sure.“ Ben said, smiling at his daughter and watched as she and Basil trotted out of the bedroom only to come back with her school stuff in her arms. She sat down on the bed once again and began to work.

“I don’t know if it's genes or just the way we raised her. But damn, we did it good.” Mike said as he came to stand next to Ben, bouncing slightly while getting Juniper to burp.

Snorting, Ben looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“We are not done yet. Not until we are 6 feet under-.” Mike cut him off with a kiss.

“We are doing good.”

In that moment, Juniper burped and spit some of the milk up all over Mike's shoulder, thankfully protected with a towel.

“Don’t jinx us.” Ben laughed and got ready for weeks upon weeks of not sleeping. But looking at Ava, he couldn’t wait to go through that once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was all  
> thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
